


Is love over?

by lexylow



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Princess Protection Program (2009), Selena Gomez (Musician), Sonny with a Chance, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Real Life, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexylow/pseuds/lexylow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demi tiene un gran problema, no siente la misma pasión y deseo por Selena... Demi tiene miedo de decirle aunque Miley le insiste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is love over?

**Author's Note:**

> Demi, Selena, Miley o Taylor no son de mi propiedad, pero tampoco es ilegal por que han aparecido como ellas mismas asi que...
> 
> Rango M: por lenguaje y descripcion
> 
> Femslash

** DEMI POV. **

"Que era lo que nos pasaba" esa era la pregunta que me hacía noche tras noche desde hace una semana.

Todo lo que alguna vez había sentido, todo lo que había experimentado sencillamente ya no sucedía ahora.

Parecía como si mi mundo de fantasías se hubiera caído en pedazos, parecía que mi mundo perfecto, el que me había costado tanto construir ahora fuera solo una mancha borrosa del pasado.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, a media noche, contemplando el cuerpo hermoso de mi novia que era iluminado por la luz de la luna llena.

Quise pasar mis dedos por todo aquel desnudo cuerpo, quise pasar mi lengua por toda su espalda, pero no era la necesidad que antes sentía, nop, definitivamente ya no era como antes.

Ya no eran aquellas ganas de devorármela por completo, la necesidad de oír su voz en tonos desiguales suplicándome más, gritando mi nombre en miles de formas, la excitación de ver como se corría entre mis dedos y mi boca.

Esto para nada era eso, solo quería acariciarla pero porque mis manos se habían acostumbrado, eso era todo, se había vuelto una costumbre, una maldita costumbre que estaba acabando con mis deseos.

Las personas que nos miraban tomadas de las manos, besándonos o mostrándonos cariño, decían que ella y yo hacíamos la pareja perfecta, decían que era maravilloso que jamás tuviéramos problemas, que nuestra vida era un magnifico cuento de hadas con un final feliz y "eterno".

Semanas antes yo creía todas las palabras, semanas antes estaba en una burbuja de felicidad, semanas antes no sentía esta culpabilidad, que mataba a mi corazón día tras día.

Quizá me había sumido demasiado en mis pensamientos, porque ya no era la luz de la luna quien iluminaba su cuerpo si no los rayos del sol que se colaban por los espacios entre las persianas de la ventana.

Suspire profundamente, "quizá hoy podría ser diferente" me dije mentalmente.

Ella ya comenzaba a moverse, estirando sus brazos y sus piernas, moviéndose hasta quedar boca arriba, parpadeando varias veces quizá para acostumbrarse a la luz.

Yo por mi parte, seguí en la misma posición, en la de estar acostada de lado, apoyándome con mi codo izquierdo, recargando mi cara en la palma de mi mano.

-buenos días princesa- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-buenos días- dije sin ánimos, ella volvió a moverse hasta quedar de lado frente a mí, me dedico una hermosa sonrisa, que hacia doler más a mi corazón.

Se acercó a mí, hasta que sus manos envolvieron mi espalda, y sus piernas mi cintura, sentí su humedad contra mí, y nada "OH! Fuck!" pensé, para mi estúpida suerte hoy no sería diferente "imbécil, deberías estar ahorita súper excitada, y ya comiéndotela a besos" me regañe pero nada!.

-¿ahora si podemos terminar lo que empezamos ayer?- me interrogo.

"¿Lo que empezamos? lo que empezaste y yo no pude terminar"

-pero tengo que ir a trabajar- dije como excusa

-¿y eso a ti cuando te ha detenido?-

"más idiota no puedes estar" una vocecilla me bufo.

-tengo un proyecto gigantesco en español, ya sabes lo que yo batallo para eso, tengo que tener la mente fría-

-OH! Vamos Demi, no puedes estar hablando enserio!- dijo haciéndonos rodar sobre la cama hasta que ella quedo encima de mí.

-lo siento, pero no puedo descuidar el trabajo-

-no me salgas con tonterías- grito, amarrándome de las muñecas y subiendo mis manos hasta mi cabeza, deteniéndolas con una mano.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello, descendiendo hasta mis pechos y se detuvo ahí, para besar, acaricias, lamer y morder.

Y yo no podía excitarme, estaba frustrada.

Ella noto que yo no hacia ningún movimiento, soltó mis manos, detuvo sus caricias y se incorporó, sentándose sobre mis caderas.

Podía sentir como su humedad había crecido más aún que hace minutos atrás, pero la mía ni siquiera comenzaba.

-¿enserio?- me interrogo con lágrimas en sus ojos, girando su cabeza ligeramente a la ventana, esa era su manera de no llorar.

-lo siento Sel, no tengo cabeza para nada-

-mejor dicho no tienes lugar en tu cabeza para mí- volvió a mirarme a los ojos- llevas una semana sin tocarme, y ayer cuando estabas apunto de penetrarme, te levantaste, dijiste "no puedo", y te dormiste como si nada, yo...yo pensé que quizá era por que estabas cansada, pero después de esto, de tus falsas excusas lo entiendo, no quieres hacer el amor conmigo- Se levantó de encima mío, camino hasta el baño y cerró la puerta tras de ella con fuerza.

"y ahora la haces llorar, enserio Demi, eres una grandísima idiota"

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, tapándome los ojos.

Después de unos minutos, me levante, Sel aún no había salido y aun se escuchaban sus sollozos.

-Sel abre la puerta por favor- suplique, tocando la puerta, unas veces y nada.

"solo esto me faltaba, que Selena estuviera enojada".

-Cariño, por favor- nada -vamos Gómez abre la maldita puerta ahora- el límite de mi paciencia se había acabado -bien entonces-

Me di la media vuelta, me dirigí al closet, saque ropa y me fui del cuarto.

Por suerte había un baño abajo, me di una refrescante ducha, después de haber llorado, y golpeado la pared unas cuantas veces.

Cuando ya estaba lista, no había rastros de Selena.

-bonita forma de empezar el día- dije en voz alta.

Un claxon fuera de mi casa, me saco de mis pensamientos.

"esa debe ser Miley" pensé, camine hacia la puerta, y la cerré tras de mi con agresión.

Miley pasaba por mí, porque uno: trabajamos en un proyecto juntas, dos: solo tenemos un auto y Selena siempre se lo queda y tres: no tengo idea.

Cuando estaba dentro del Sentra rojo del año de Miley, me dedico una sonrisa que no regrese.

-uy cuanta tensión sexual hay en el ambiente-

-Miley cierra la boca-

-OK, pero hablando enserio deberías decirle a Sel lo que te está pasando-

-no lo sé Mileys, es solo que ayer ella quiso bueno...-

-quiso tener sexo ardiente contigo-

-¿Cyrus enserio?-

-oye, no sé porque siempre te cohíbes cuando se trata de decir la palabra sexo, pero sigue- dijo arrancando el coche.

-yo no me cohíbo...OK. Ese no es el caso, ella quería tener SEXO conmigo, y ya estábamos amm desnudas, y cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, pum... nada, no pude porque no estaba excitada, después hoy, ella se levanto muy prendida y tampoco me excito, no sé lo que pasa conmigo, OH! Y para mi colmo que se enoja por que no tuvimos sexo-

-yo solo te digo que deberías decirle, ya verás que no pasa nada serio, que solo es un ligero resbalón, después volverán a las noches llenas de sexo apasionado y candente, donde no saldrás de la cama por horas o días quien sabe- Miley rio

-haha que graciosa, pero te lo agradezco, y dime tu ¿como vas con Taylor? No le has dicho nada verdad, ya sabes que buenas amigas son Tay y Sel-

-nop para nada, eso es entre tú y yo, además tú tienes que decirle a Sel y no que lo oiga por mi estupenda novia-

-¿estas enojada con ella?-

-ggrrr, ella es la enojada, me dijo que si no le decía lo que te pasaba me dejaría sin sexo y ahora estoy en abstinencia por TU CULPA!- reí como loca.

-y luego tu tan adicta que eres al sexo-

-oye no soy adicta, solo me encanta-

-pues en tu caso, encantar y adicción van de la mano, pero bueno te prometo que cuando llegue a casa, hablo con Sel, para que tú por la noche puedas ser muy, pero muy feliz-

-te lo agradecería, pero no mucho por mí, si no por ti, que no puedes ni debes perder a esa grandiosa chica que tienes como novia-

-¡lo sé!-

El trayecto al trabajo se me hizo corto, por la conversación con Miley, que razón tiene siempre ella, quizá por eso es mi mejor amiga.

Al llegar a casa, como a eso de las 7, después de despedirme de Miley, abrí la puerta de la casa, al entrar estaba todo oscuro, por lo general a Sel no le gusta la oscuridad, "entonces que era lo que pasaba, acaso se había ido con Tay sin avisarme" pensé.

-Selena- llame sin recibir contestación.

Deje las cosas en el armario cerca de la entrada principal, saque el celular del bolsillo del saco que llevaba puesto, busque entre los contactos, Selena Gmz "bingo" pensé, apretando la tecla de llamada.

"lo sentimos pero el número que usted ha marcado, esta fuera del área de servicio o se encuentra apagado".

Cancele la llamada, comencé a preocuparme, "¿y si le paso algo?, y todo por tu culpa, bravo Demi".

Busque el número del celular de Taylor, ella debería saber dónde estaba ¿no?.

Uno, dos, tres timbre y hasta el cuatro contesto.

-¿bueno?- dijo la cantarina voz

-Tay ¿sabes donde esta Sel?-

-¿por qué debería saberlo?-

-¿por qué eres su amiga? Duh!-

-¡y tú eres su novia!, así que...-

-por favor Tay, necesito hablar con ella-

-no puedo decirte, le prometí no decirte nada, ella quiere unos días a solas para pensar-

-¿pensar que?-

-ella cree que...bueno... que tu...-

-¿que yo que?-

-que tú tienes una amante-

SILENCIO... 5 minutos después...

-¿QUE TENGO QUE?-

-una amante, cree que por eso no la quieres tocar, cree que hay alguien más y por eso ya no quieres nada con ella, cree que el amor se acabó... Demi se sincera y dime ¿tienes una amante?-

-qué demonios, no claro que no, jamás le haría eso a Sel-

-entonces, ¿el amor se ha acabado?-

-para nada, yo la amo con todo mi corazón, pero no sé qué me pasa-

-¿como que no sabes que te pasa?-

-podrías poner a Miley al teléfono ¿por favor?-

-pero...-

-por favor-

Se escuchó como el teléfono cambiaba de manos.

-¿Miley?-

-si-

-¿tú sabes dónde está?-

-nop, no me ha querido decir-

-¿desde cuando lo sabia?s-

-apenas hace unos minutos cuando llegue, Tay me dijo que Selena se había ido y que no me diría a donde, le he estado rogando que me diga, pero ya sabes cómo es-

-Miley, dile la verdad a Tay-

-¿qué? ¿Estás loca?-

-no, solo dísela y ya-

-como gustes-

-okay, adiós cuídate y si sabes algo de Sel avísame, yo seguiré llamándole hasta que me conteste-

-OK, cuídate-

La llamada se cortó, había decido que Miley le dijera la verdad a Tay, no porque con eso Selena volvería nop, sino porque si Miley seguía en abstinencia, quizá le daría un paro cardiaco o algo así. Además de que no quería ser la causante del rompimiento de otra relación.

Intente toda la noche hablar con ella, pero nada.

"este es el final" me dije "hasta aquí llego nuestro noviazgo, quizá hasta aquí llego nuestro amor"

-ELLA ME DEJO- "pero fue tu culpa por no decirle la verdad"


End file.
